Stronger
by annaluma876
Summary: The group finds a young girl alone and takes her in. Carol has a difficult time due to her tragic past with Sophia. Daryl and carol rely on each other during these difficult times. Caryl
1. Chapter 1

Carol coughed.  
He knew he shouldn't have let her go out there.  
Daryl glared at her just as she caught his gaze.  
"Daryl I'm fine." She gently touched her hand to his arm and he backed away at the small sign of affection.  
"You're sick." He readjusted his crossbow.  
"Daryl it's just a cold I will be okay."  
"You shouldn't have gone on that run with Maggie."  
"Daryl... I need to do what I can for this group, pull my weight around here."  
"Yea well goin on runs ain't helpin with your cold." Daryl scuffed and walked away.  
Lori smiled at Carol.  
"It's sweet you know."  
Carol looked at Lori.  
"What's sweet?"  
"The way he cares for you. Rick used to be like that, worrying about me all the time, before you know..."  
Carol held Lori's hand and looked at her growing belly. This woman had been through hell and back and Carol truly felt sorry for her.  
Carol gave Lori a small smile before walking to her room.  
The past month had been stressful. Hershel told the group that they needed to find a secure shelter for the rest of Lori's pregnancy. She was about 7 months along and Hershel didn't want to risk anything.  
Daryl and Rick had been the first to spot it. An abandoned mall.  
The group took down the few walkers that were inside and secured the mall to keep walkers from getting in.  
They turned the food court into somewhat of a kitchen and everyone picked a store to sleep in and have as their own room. Carol decided on a small boutique because it had a couch that seemed much more comfy than sleeping on the cold hard floor.  
Daryl picked the store right across from her. He was able to keep an eye on her this way. He continually slept on the floor which didn't bother him.  
Carol sat down on the couch and closed her eyes rubbing the space in between. Soon enough she was asleep.

Daryl stormed off to go help Rick and Glenn secure some more of the mall.  
He couldn't believe she wasn't taking care of herself. Daryl didn't know why it bothered him so much but it just did. Something about that damn woman.  
Rick handed him a metal pole to put around the perimeter. Daryl nodded.  
He put the pole in place and heard a loud noise.  
"What the hell was that?" He looked at Glenn and Rick to see if they heard it too.  
Rick grabbed his knife and they ran down the hall toward the uncleared half of the mall.  
At the end of the hall was a door it seemed like a stairwell. Glenn nodded at Daryl to open it.  
He got his crossbow ready and kicked down the door.  
His mouth dropped open.  
"Holy shit..."  
He stared with his eyes wide open at the scene that was unfolding.  
Glenn and Rick looked at each other.  
It was a young girl, no older than 4 or 5, lying on the ground eating beans from a can. She looked up at the three men terrified and started to cry.  
Daryl kneeled down beside her.  
"You're safe now."  
He scooped her up and walked back to the group. The girl fell asleep in his arms. The men didn't say anything to each other except a few exchanges of glances.

Carol opened her eyes. She couldn't even believe that she'd fallen asleep. She walked outside her room to see what she could help out with.  
Carol saw Daryl carrying a small girl. She had to rub her eyes a few times to make sure she was seeing things correctly.  
She was.  
She ran over to the men.  
"We found her alone in a stairwell." Rick said.  
Carol looked at the sleeping little girl in Daryl's arms. She was skinny from not eating and she looked very weak. Carol's heart instantly melted at the thought of Sophia. Was Sophia this girl for a short time? Did she have to fend for herself? Her heart broke.  
She felt the threat of tears coming to her eyes.  
Daryl noticed."Hey... You a.. You alright?"  
Carol sighed. "Just Sophia."  
He nodded.  
"Excuse me." Carol quickly walked away before letting the tears fall.  
Daryl watched her go and knew what he needed to do.  
"Rick, take the kid."  
Daryl handed the girl to Rick and followed Carol.

Carol sat down on her couch and sobbed. She was pissed at herself. Pissed that she allowed her emotions to seep out against the thick wall she'd built since the death of her daughter.  
Daryl sat next to her.  
"Carol..."  
She looked up at him, her face streaked with tears.  
"Please let me be."  
He shifted uncomfortably but he didn't move. He knew better than to walk away and make her deal with this herself. He knew.  
"Listen, the girl ain't Sophia."  
"You don't think I know that." She spat back.  
"No I mean she ain't your responsibility. You ain't her mother and no one asked you to be. Just found her there and couldn't leave her. I know how hard this is trust me but..."  
"No Daryl you have no idea how hard this is." She interrupted.  
"Carol..."  
"You didn't fucking raise a daughter for 12 years and then have her one day ripped out of your arms. You didn't have to watch your daughter walk out of a barn as a walker. You didn't have to take some ass holes beatings to protect your daughter. So no Daryl you know what... You have NO idea."  
He stared at her.  
"You're right."  
He knew this was a mistake.  
Daryl stood up.  
She grabbed his hand.  
"Wait..."  
He looked down at Carol.  
"I didn't mean that... Any of it... It's just I... I can't do this again Daryl."  
He sat back down next to her and put his hand on the small of her back.  
"I know."  
She leaned against his shoulder and he let her cry.  
And for the first time he didn't feel uncomfortable with her affections.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie knocked at Carol's door.  
Carol and Daryl looked up from where they were sitting on the couch. Daryl awkwardly moved away from Carol.  
Maggie was surprised at the sight of Carol leaning on Daryl crying.  
"Sorry... I just... Rick told me to come get you guys. The girl is up."  
Daryl nodded and Maggie walked away.  
He looked at Carol.  
"I'm ready." She grabbed his hand looking for some kind of support.  
Daryl stared at their two hands, connected and felt the sudden burst of awkwardness once again. Damn it.  
He let go and stood up, Carol frowned and followed.

The young child wouldn't stop crying.  
"Sweetie what is your name? It's okay now." Lori tried to calm the girl.  
Carl watched from a distance as his mother tried to reassure this little girl that everything was fine and going to be okay. Lies. All lies. Carl had seen enough of that cruel world that he knew the truth. Nothing would ever be okay again.  
"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Lori whispered to her husband.  
Rick looked at Lori.  
"Keep trying."  
Suddenly the girls face lit up as she stared at something, someone.  
Rick looked and saw Daryl walking over with Carol beside him. The girl's gaze was focused on Daryl.  
He sat down in a chair beside the girl.  
"Hey." He smiled.  
The little girl smiled back. "Hi."  
The others watched in shock as the girl continued to speak to Daryl.  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Maddie and I'm six." Maddie proudly held up six fingers.  
"Maddie, my name is Daryl and this is my group. Your safe with us. Ya understand?"  
Maddie stared at him and nodded.  
Rick smiled at the little girl. "Maddie, sweetheart, where are your parents?"  
Maddie looked at Daryl, he nodded.  
"I lost my mommy and daddy I can't find them."  
"How long were you by yourself?" Rick asked.  
Maddie looked around the room. "I'm hungry."  
Carol smiled at the girl. "I will make you something to eat sweetie."  
Maddie smiled.  
Rick tried again. "How long were you alone Maddie?"  
The child looked confused.  
"Rick.. Let's give her a break for a while, let her rest." Lori insisted.  
Rick glared at his wife and walked away.

Rick was frustrated with himself and that girl. What the hell was wrong with him getting pissed at a little girl he thought. Lori's pregnancy was stressing him out. He had no idea of he was even ready to be a father to another child, especially if it was Shane's child.

Carol just finished making the child ramen noodles. She looked over and saw Daryl playing tic tac toe with Maddie. She smiled at the sight. Who knew Daryl Dixon could be so sweet with children.  
Carol walked over to Maddie and handed her the bowl of noodles.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome honey." Carol touched the girls arm. Images of Sophia popped into her head. Shit. Not now.  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Memories flooding her thoughts. Sophia spinning around the house in her ballerina outfit practicing for her recital. 'Mommy mommy!' Her little girls giggles filled her mind.  
"Mmm yummy!" Maddie gobbled down the food.  
'Mommy this is so good! You are the best cook ever!' Sophia's smile. Oh that smile...  
"I love food!" Maddie giggled.  
'I love you mommy' Carol remembered combing her fingers through Sophia's soft hair. Kissing her head. 'I love you too baby girl.'  
"Carol."  
Daryl's voice brought her back to the present and her eyes snapped open.  
"Can I uh can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Carol nodded.  
The two walked around the corner away from the girl but close enough to still keep an eye on her.  
"Her parents have to be somewhere."  
Carol looked at him. "Daryl... What if the walkers got to them? I hate to be the one to say that but.."  
"No."  
Carol furrowed her brows confused.  
"We can't just give up on her like that. This girl needs her parents. All kids need parents. Fuck."  
Carol frowned.  
"Daryl, this isn't about the girl is it?"  
He shifted awkwardly.  
"No I jus.. I know what its like. Well at least I can't imagine goin through all this shit alone. A fuckin six year old. Shit..."  
"You can't be everyone's hero Daryl. You can't save this girls parents, they are probably gone."  
"Damn it woman."  
He threw a rag to the ground that was in his hand which caused Carol to jump.  
"Jus cause Sophia turned out that way doesn't mean everyone turns out that way."  
Carol turned bright red.  
"FUCK YOU DARYL!"  
"Shit.. I didn't mean that..."  
She turned around and he tried to grab her arm.  
"DON'T."  
She yanked her arm back and practically ran to her room.

Carl stared at Maddie.  
"Hi."  
She looked up at Carl and then to the ground. "Hi..."  
"You don't have to be afraid of us. We are safe you know."  
"I just want my mommy and daddy. I miss them."  
Carl felt for the girl.  
"I'm sure you do. We can help you find them. My dad used to be a cop so he's pretty good with that stuff and I know everyone will want to help out."  
Maddie's face lit up. "Really?"  
Carl nodded.  
"Carl!" Daryl yelled. "Come here now."  
"What?"  
"What the hell did you say to her?"  
"I told her we could help her find her parents."  
"Son of a bitch... You can't promise shit like that Carl. Her parents are probably dead."  
Daryl immediately regretted the words. He sounded just like Carol.  
"You don't know that." Carl mumbled.  
Daryl shoved him hands into his pockets and turned and walked away from Carl.

Carol sat on the floor crying harder than before. What the hell was Daryl thinking saying something like that to her, she thought. Fucking asshole. He had no right to talk about Sophia like that.  
'God damn it you stupid bitch! You have no right to talk to me like that!'  
'Ed I'm just saying you could be a little kinder to your daughter once in a while.'  
'How dare you.' He smacked her across the face and threw her onto the bed.  
Carol shoved that memory into the back of her head. "Fuck you Ed. Fuck you!" She cried even harder.

Beth walked past Carol's room and heard sobs.  
"Carol! Is everything okay?" Beth ran in.  
"Oh my god Carol..." She looked at the floor and saw Carol lying on the ground sobbing curled up in a ball.  
Beth sat next to her and touched her back gently.  
"What's wrong?"  
Carol looked at Beth.  
"Nothing. It's just it's so hard without Sophia. Maddie is just bringing back so many memories and it's painful to relive them."  
"Oh Carol I'm so sorry."  
"Oh honey it's okay. I know I shouldn't be acting like this but I can't help it."  
"Carol you don't need to apologize. Loosing your little girl... That has to be so tough."  
"It is."  
"I will go get Daryl if you want me to. I know he's the best person to cheer you up."  
Carol smiled at Beth's innocence.  
"Thank you Beth but that's okay really."  
Beth gave Carol a weird look.  
"Well whatever he did he's an idiot for doing."  
Carol laughed. "Why do you assume he did something?"  
"Well your obviously..."  
The two woman heard screams coming from downstairs.  
"Shit!" Carol grabbed her gun and handed Beth a knife.  
They ran down the stairs and saw a heard of walkers breaking through the barriers that they'd built to keep them out. The rest of the group was trying to kill as many walkers as they could.  
Maggie was fighting off three or four walkers. She stabbed each of them in the head.  
Hershel was struggling to kill a swarm around him. Carol ran over to help.  
She lifted her knife felt the blade go into it's head.  
Carol looked around the room in search of Daryl. She spotted him with Maddie on his shoulders, a walker coming behind them.  
"DARYL!" She screamed.  
He turned and stabbed the walker in the head. Maddie squealed.  
Carol watched in shock.  
"Carol come on!" Lori yelled.  
Carol followed Lori out of the mall. Rick had already started the car while continuing to fight off the walkers.  
Carol looked around.  
"Where's Daryl, Glenn and Maddie?"  
"Get in the car Carol!" Rick yelled.  
"No! I'm not leaving without him!"  
"Carol..."  
She turned around ready to go back into the mall until she saw the three of them running out. "Thank god."  
She said a silent prayer as she got into the car.

Daryl ran toward the car. It was over. This place that they had claimed as their 'safe haven' wasn't so safe after all. He felt the weight of Maddie on his shoulders. He had failed her. Maybe Carol was right... Maybe her parents were dead. But after this the answer was staring at him right in the face. Her parents were gone and she had no one left. He made a promise to himself to be there for this little girl, to care for her.  
Then he saw her. He knew that look. The look of fear. She had thought she'd lost him.  
"Daryl!"  
He nodded.  
"Are... Are you okay?"  
She examined him looking for bites, making sure nothing had happened.  
"Yea I'm fine."  
Daryl stared at Carol for a long time. There were no words to be said. He just needed to look at her, see her. It reminded him that he was alive, he had something to live for. It always made him feel better about things and he had no clue as to why.  
"We need to go." Rick said. He was devastated. Where the hell would they go now. The mall was a blessing. No one said a word as Rick just started to drive and didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews! **  
**I've been going back and fourth with this chapter whether or not this was the best way to go. I am going to keep writing with this location but I would love to hear your thoughts. Let me know what you guys think :)**

Daryl watched her sleep. It gave him a sense of calm. She leaned her head against the window using her arm as somewhat of a pillow. He smirked to himself.  
Lori was asleep in the back seat with Carl and Maddie also asleep next to her. The others had taken another car and were following behind.  
"Daryl what should we do?"  
Daryl looked to Rick. The man Daryl looked to for answers was now looking to him.  
"Shit man... I have no fuckin idea."  
"I guess we keep driving then."  
"I guess."  
Daryl looked back to Carol and then to Maddie. He needed to keep them safe.  
"Ya know we need to find somewhere to stay for a while Rick. Er at least until Lori has that baby."  
"No shit."  
"Let's talk with the others. We could think about maybe finding someplace or ya know I was thinkin maybe goin back to the farm ain't such a bad idea."  
"Are you kidding me Daryl?"  
"No."  
Rick laughed harshly. "There were hundreds of walkers invading that place when we left. You don't think they stayed there?"  
"Ya never know Rick. I'm sure they moved on. Walkers don't stay in one place forever."  
Rick thought about the idea. It wasn't so crazy after all but it was a huge risk going back there.

Carol's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, she was in the car, she realized that it wasn't a dream. It really happened. Their home was gone. Taken from them by the walkers just like every other time before.  
She felt someone move next to her. Maddie was also just waking up.  
She smiled at the young girl.  
"How'd you sleep sweetie?"  
Maddie frowned.  
"Not good. It's really not comfy sleeping in a car."  
Carol laughed. She was so innocent.  
"Agreed."  
Daryl looked behind him and saw that they had waken up.  
Lori and Carl were still fast asleep. Glenn was driving the car behind them with the others.  
"Carol uh me and Rick decided that were goin back to the farm."  
The farm.  
Daryl saw the look that flashed across her face.  
"Daryl it was overrun."  
Rick interrupted. "What other choice do we have Carol? It's our only logical option. Who knows there could be hundreds of walkers there and if that's the case we turn around and look for some other place."  
Carol thought about it. Rick and Daryl were right, they had no other option.  
"Alright, I guess that makes sense."

Glenn followed Rick's car. This place looked familiar, too familiar.  
"Holy shit..." Maggie muttered.  
"What?" Glenn asked.  
"Were going to the farm."  
Hershel looked out the window. "I know."  
"Daddy we can't go back there! You need to tell Rick that it's not safe!"  
"Honey I don't make the decisions here."  
"Glenn..." Maggie pleaded.  
"It might be for the best Maggie."  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Rick pulled up the familiar driveway to Hershel's farm.  
It looked peaceful, calm.  
There were a few walkers but it looked like most of them had moved on.  
"Well it looks like this was a good option Daryl."  
Daryl smirked.  
Everyone got out of the cars.  
They all took down a few walkers and Rick headed to the front door.  
He took a deep breath and opened it.  
Daryl's eyes widened in shock. There wasn't a single walker inside the house from what they could see.  
Rick looked at Daryl and smiled.  
"We have to make sure but it looks pretty safe here."  
Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Carol cleared the house while the others waited in the car.  
The group only came across five walkers in the house.  
"Wow." Daryl stared in shock. "Only five..."  
Rick smiled.

It was strange being back here at the farm. Carol walked the perimeter. She looked to where the barn was, burnt down now but the memories still remained. The painful memory of seeing Sophia walk out of that barn as a walker.  
Hershel walked up behind Carol.  
She jumped.  
"Hershel you scared me."  
"Sorry."  
She smiled.  
"It's okay."  
"It's hard coming back here... It reminds me of when times were good. When I was blind to the outside world."  
"I know."  
"And your little girl..."  
Carol put a hand up. "It's okay Hershel. Really."  
"Listen if you ever need to you know.. talk, about anything really, I'm here."  
She smiled.  
"Thank you."  
He put a hand on her shoulder and then walked back toward the house.  
Hershel was a wise man. He knew more about anyone in the group than they knew about themselves. That was one of the things Carol admired about him. He was able to see the truth when everyone else was blind to it.  
Carol continued to walk to the patch of dirt and some remains of wood where the barn used to be.  
She sat down on the grass.  
"Hi baby girl."  
She touched the ground. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.  
"I just want to say that I love you so much Sophia... And I'm sorry I let you down. You were the best damn thing that I ever did. Being a mother to you made me realize that I'm not just the stupid whore Ed always told me I was." Carol laughed bitterly. "It's kinda funny isn't it? Me sitting here one hell of a goodbye this is. You died a long time ago, before Rick put you down. When you died my soul died with you and I..." She started to cry. "I need it back sweetie. It's time for me to move on. I need to be myself again. I need to be strong and I need you to help mommy do that okay? Please honey. I love, loved, you more than life itself but you're gone now and I need to accept that. I've been telling myself that I've accepted it but that's not true. I've just buried it away in the back of my mind to avoid dealing with it. It's time baby. I love you so much and I always will. I love you Sophia. I love you. I love you. I love you."  
She closed her eyes and whispered on last simple word.  
"Goodbye."

Daryl watched from inside the house. What the hell was she doing? He kept watching and she began to cry. Shit. He wanted to go out there and comfort her, he really did. But after what he had said he figured it was best to just sit this one out. But it broke his heart seeing her like that.  
He knew this was her finally dealing with it. The death of her daughter. She would tell everyone that it was fine and she dealt with it but Daryl knew her better than that. He knew she had never really gotten over loosing Sophia. When Sophia died he wanted to be there for Carol but instead he just shut down. He used the same coping method just like every other time he had to deal with feelings. He didn't. That was the Dixon way. You ignore it and pretend it never happened. You break away from the people you care about.  
He left the window and walked upstairs to keep his mind off things. There were four bedrooms. He figured the best way to split it up would be Lori, Rick and Carl in one room, Hershel and Beth in another, Maggie and Glenn in one room, Maddie and Carol in one room and Daryl would sleep downstairs on the couch.  
He looked in all the rooms to see if there was anything useful left. He got lucky with a few blankets and sweatshirts.  
He wondered if she was okay.  
He needed to go check on her, just for piece of mind.  
Daryl walked downstairs to the living room. He took a quick look outside and saw Maggie, Glenn, Rick and Beth working on securing the perimeter.  
"Lori have you seen Carol anywhere?"  
"Oh yeah. I think she just went into the kitchen."  
He nodded his thanks and went straight into the kitchen.  
Carol was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of water.  
"Hey."  
She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway.  
"Hi."  
"Can we uh talk?"  
She laughed.  
"Daryl Dixon wants to talk... Wow this really is the end of the world."  
He smiled.  
"Listen it's about what I said back at the mall."  
"Daryl don't."  
"No. I didn't mean what I said at all. And ya know it's hard for me to say sorry but I... I'm sorry."  
She smiled. This was the very first time Daryl was apologizing to her. She knew how difficult it was for him to say those two words and she was grateful he did.  
"I know you are. I forgive you Daryl."  
He blushed.  
Suddenly feeling uncomfortable he changed the subject. "Well let's go get some shit done around this house."  
"Yes dear."  
She laughed and bumped the side of her hip to his. He smiled and rolled his eyes.  
"Damn it woman."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews and for reading!**

Carol lied in bed staring at the ceiling. There was a crack and she followed it with her eyes. It started in the corner of the ceiling and it ended in the middle. Everything seemed to be falling apart these days.  
It had been a week since they'd arrived at the farm. Things were starting to settle into a familiar  
routine.  
"We're not going to find my parents are we?"  
Maddie looked at Carol with tears in her eyes.  
"Maddie..."  
Carol had no idea what to say to this innocent young girl that didn't deserve to loose her parents.  
Maddie kept staring at Carol, waiting for an answer.  
"I just.. I'm not sure where they could be."  
"They went to look for food and they never came back."  
Carol was shocked.  
"Why didn't you tell us that before?"  
"I was scared. Mommy and daddy said to never trust anyone. But I trust you guys now."  
Smart parents.  
"Listen sweetheart, I really really would like to help you find your parents but it's nearly impossible. We would need a miracle."  
Maddie began to let out soft whimpers.  
"Oh Maddie... Don't cry. We will take good care of you I promise. We won't let anything happen to you."  
"I just want my mommy."  
Maddie turned away from Carol. Her heart broke for this little girl.  
"You want to know something?"  
"Yes."  
Maddie turned and looked back at Carol.  
"I used to be a mommy. I had a little girl just like you. She was a little older though, she was twelve."  
Maddie smiled.  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"What was her name?"  
Carol closed her eyes.  
"Sophia."  
"I like that name. At school we used to have a goldfish and her name was princess Sophia."  
Carol laughed.  
Maddie was suddenly sad again.  
"I miss princess Sophia."  
"I bet she misses you too honey."  
Maddie nodded and snuggled up close to Carol. This gesture shocked her but she put her arms around Maddie and held her close promising to herself to never let anything happen to this girl.

Daryl couldn't sleep. He threw the blanket off of himself, grabbed his crossbow and went outside. Hunting always put his mind at ease.

A few squirrels, a few dead walkers and a few hours later he went back to the house. He climbed back onto the couch and tried to sleep. He still couldn't.  
He needed to see them. He needed to make sure they were okay.  
He walked up the old wooden stairs toward Carol and Maddie's room. The hinges creaked as he opened the door and saw Maddie curled up in Carol's arms. Both of them were fast asleep. He smiled to himself and went back downstairs.  
He slept like a baby for the rest of the night.

Beams of sunlight shined through the window, waking Carol up. Carol looked down at Maddie in her arms. She smiled and moved a stray brown piece of hair from Maddie's face. Carol gently got out of bed so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping girl.  
Carol walked downstairs and saw that Daryl was already awake. She went into the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone.  
She searched the pantry for food that was still edible, most of it went bad long ago. She searched in the way back and found a half filled box of cream of wheat. She started to make that.  
Lori walked into the kitchen.  
"Good morning Carol."  
Carol smiled at Lori.  
"Good morning."  
"Smells good, what are you making?"  
"Cream of wheat. How are you feeling?"  
"Tired, as always."  
The two women laughed.  
"Yeah pregnancy can do that to a person. I remember when I was pregnant with Sophia all I ever wanted to do was sleep. Hell it practically was all I did."  
Lori laughed. "Yeah I can relate. With Carl I slept all the time but with this one... can't really do that."  
Carol smiled and put her hand on Lori's shoulder.  
"Hang in there."  
"I can finish up breakfast if you want. Rick said he needs some help finishing with the fence."  
"Thanks Lori. I will go see if they need me."

Daryl and Rick were putting up the new fence. There was some left from before but most of it was run down by the walkers.  
Daryl saw Carol walking toward him with her hands on her hips.  
"Hey." She smiled.  
"Hold this." He handed her a piece of wood as he hammered down the fence.  
"You think this'll keep them out?"  
"Better than nothin. Me and Rick also think it's best for everyone to take turns taking watch. Ya know, just in case."  
"Yeah I agree, that's smart."  
He continued pounding on the fence.  
"Lori's finishing up some cream of wheat inside if you want some."  
"Nah I was going to run into town and clear out what's left in any of the stores."  
"I'm coming with you."  
She said it before she knew it was coming out of her mouth.  
"Ohhh no way."  
"Daryl come on! It's an easy run into  
town. I'm a big girl."  
She batted her eyelashes. Damn it he always fell for that.  
Rick intervened. "She's right Daryl. Besides you could use the backup, just to be safe."  
Daryl let out a loud sigh.  
"Fine."

Daryl waited downstairs as Carol got ready to go.  
She walked down five minutes later with her gun and a couple knives.  
"Ready."  
Maddie walked into the living room.  
"Where are you going?" She panicked.  
"Daryl and I are going on a run to get some supplies. We will be back soon sweetie."  
"What? No! Don't leave me please." Maddie began to cry.  
Daryl looked at Carol confused.  
"Maddie we will be back I promise. We aren't going to leave you." Carol hugged the girl.  
Daryl kneeled down next to Maddie and Carol.  
He patted Maddie's head.  
"Promise?" She looked to Carol and then to Daryl.  
"We promise." Daryl smiled.  
"We'll be back before you know it."  
Carol gave Maddie one last hug and Maddie hugged Daryl.  
He was taken back. He was tense at first but he began to hug her back.  
"We will come back to you Maddie."  
Daryl meant that. He never meant anything more in his entire life. He was going to be there for this girl. He was never going to let her down. Never.

Daryl drove the car downtown. Carol sat in the passenger seat looking out the window. It was sad how much this place had changed from before. Every store was falling apart, trees were dying. It was a beautiful day outside but something about this town made the weather seem so irrelevant. This place gave Carol chills.  
Carol never actually made a run into this town but she remembered driving through to get to the highway. The trees were always green, alive with color. The stores were still in tact and it looked like the town had been barely touched by the walkers. This town was the one place that she remembered as happy.  
But not anymore.  
Brown leaves blew away as the car pulled up. Daryl stopped in the middle of the road.  
"Alright you stay right behind me got it?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Daryl I will be fine."  
He furrowed his brows. "Got it?"  
He wasn't backing down. She sighed and nodded.  
She followed him into the pharmacy as he shot a couple walkers with his bow.  
The pharmacy was a total mess. Shelves were falling apart, walls were starting to decay and turn an ugly brown color, grass and the start of small trees were beginning to grow inside.  
"I'll get this side you get the other. If anything happens, yell. I will be right over."  
"Okay."  
Carol started grabbing whatever she thought was useful, ibuprofen, bandaids, cold medicines, baby formula.  
She felt something grab her.  
"Jesus Daryl you scared me."  
She turned around. It wasn't Daryl. A walker had grabbed her arm and was trying to bite her.  
"Daryl!" She screamed. "Help!"  
She kicked the walker and tried to reach for her knife in her pocket. The walker was getting closer to biting her.  
She knew it was over. Her life flashed before her eyes. Memories of Sophia, memories of Ed, memories of her life before her empty marriage. She closed her eyes accepting that it was all over.  
A sharp image flashed in her mind.  
Maddie.  
She promised that little girl that she would come back and she would try her damn hardest to keep that promise.  
She opened her eyes and continued fighting the walker. She looked around and found a wrench on the floor.  
She tried to reach for it.  
"Shit.. Come on come on!"  
A bow went right between the walkers eyes.  
She sat on the ground breathing hard trying to catch her breath.  
"Oh my god are you okay? Let me see you? Fuck Carol! I knew this was a bad idea."  
She stood up. She pulled him into a tight hug and he held her. She didn't know why she did it but she did, she hugged him.  
He stroked her hair while she leaned against him listening to his heartbeat. She needed to feel something, anything.  
"Jesus woman. Are you okay?"  
She nodded against his chest.  
"Let me see you."  
She looked up from his chest so he could see her face. They stared at each other for a few seconds which felt like hours.  
He brushed his finger lightly across her cheek.  
"Jesus what the hell happened?"  
Carol was surprised to find that she still had no words for what just happened.  
"I... It... It just grabbed me."  
"Alright.. Let's get out of here. I'm taking you home."  
"Daryl..."  
He held up a finger.  
"No we are going home."  
Daryl had put his guard down, letting her come with him. He would never make that mistake again. He had almost lost her, too many times.  
And honestly, he didn't know what the hell he'd do without her.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol and Daryl pulled back up to the farm. That white farm house had never looked so beautiful to her.  
She would never admit it to anyone but she was terrified during that run. She was truly relieved that she was back here, made it out alive.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
She heard Daryl's voice and snapped out of it.  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
She gave him a half smile. He didn't believe her and was about to question her some more but a tiny voice interrupted.  
"Daryl! Carol!"  
Maddie came running to them. She hugged them both.  
"Hey sweetie." Carol hugged her back.  
"We told ya we'd be back." Daryl smiled proudly.  
"You didn't leave me."  
Daryl looked confused.  
"Of course we didn't leave ya.."  
Carol looked at him and gave him one of those 'I'll tell you later' looks.  
Rick walked up behind Maddie.  
"You and I are taking watch tonight alright?"  
Daryl nodded.

Maddie walked around to the side of the house where there was a small swing. It was hanging down from a low branch on a tree that was almost dead. She knew her time with the swing was limited. The branch would eventually fall off and that would be another joy taken away from her.  
She sat on the swing. She liked the farm, she felt safe here. And not to mention she really really liked Carol and Daryl. They were taking good care of her and she trusted them. She just missed her parents. She felt like they would come looking for her any minute.  
"Hey you." Daryl gave her a small push on the swing.  
She smiled up at him, her beautiful blue eyes glistening.  
"Hi Daryl."  
"What are ya doin out here all alone?"  
"I don't know I just wanted things to be quite for a little bit."  
"I hear ya kid. Things get pretty hectic and sometimes."  
"I like to listen to the quiet more then listening to people."  
Daryl laughed. He knew exactly what she meant. She liked to listen to that peaceful sound of nothing.  
"Me too kid, me too."  
"I miss how things were before. I miss everything. I even miss school."  
Daryl truly felt sorry for her. She would never have a normal childhood. It was cut short but the end of the world. She would probably never remember what it was like just being a kid.  
"Me too."  
"Why do things have to be like this?"  
She looked to him for answers, answers that he didn't have.  
"I don't know kid. It just.. It just happened. We have to try and make the best outta it."  
"Okay."  
She seemed sad. Sad that she didn't have the answer to that very important question.  
Daryl did what he does best and changed the subject.  
"Ya know I'm gonna have to teach you to protect yourself."  
"Huh?"  
"Ya know like how to shoot a bow and maybe use a knife..."  
He knew it sounded crazy, teaching a six year old how to use weapons. But in this world it was necessary. And plus he knew Maddie could handle it.  
"Okay... I'm scared."  
"Nah, that's the first rule. You can't be scared. Here take this."  
She got out of the swing and he handed her his crossbow. He showed her how to wear it.  
"Okay now you pull back and shoot."  
He led the way and helped her get the crossbow in the right position. He helped her aim at the dying tree.  
"It's hard."  
"I know it's gonna take some practice but I know you can do it."  
She nodded. He helped her pull the crossbow back and the arrow shot the tree.  
"We did it!" Maddie jumped around.  
"See I told you."  
She smiled.  
"We still need to practice. Like shooting at some real moving targets but that's a good start for now."  
"Like... Like shoot walkers?"  
The young girl looked terrified.  
"Yes Maddie. Ya can't be afraid of those things. They don't control you, you control them. Don't get me wrong they are dangerous but we are smarter than them." He put one finger on her forehead. "You can do this Maddie. I believe in ya."  
He wished someone had said that to him as a child. Maybe he would've turned out different if they had.  
"Thank you Daryl!"  
Maddie wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back. He was getting used to these unconditional hugs from Maddie.

Carol sat up in bed and looked around the room. She couldn't just lay there and do nothing. She walked down the wooden stairs out to the front porch.  
Rick and Daryl were sitting on opposite sides talking about Lori's baby.  
Carol cleared her throat. Both men looked at her.  
"Rick, how about you take the night off."  
"No, that's okay."  
"Go be with your pregnant wife Rick. She needs you."  
"No it's really okay Carol. You need the rest more than I do and Lori will be fine for one night by herself, besides, she has Carl."  
"Rick, I'm not taking no for an answer."  
Daryl cut in.  
"You better listen to her man.."  
He sighed, somewhat relieved.  
"Fine. Thank you."  
He put a hand on her arm as he walked back into the house.  
Carol picked up the chair that Rick was sitting in and moved it closer to Daryl.  
"What was that earlier with Maddie? She said somethin about leavin her."  
She took a deep breath.  
"The other night she told me that her parents left to go get some food and then they never came back. That's why she's terrified of getting close to people. She's scared she will loose them just like her parents."  
Daryl understood exactly what Maddie was feeling. His mom died when he was young and his father was an abusive drunk. He was used to going days without seeing him, thinking he would never come home again. That's why he was scared of getting close to people. Not because of the abuse, because he feared they would leave him and never come back to him.  
"Ah shit... Ya think they died?"  
"Yeah that's the best bet. I'm sure they wouldn't just leave their six year old daughter to fend for herself."  
"True. That's gotta be tough on a kid."  
"Tell me about it."  
She knew he was trying to avoid the discussion of his past. She changed the subject.  
"I never got to say thank you."  
Daryl turned to look at her.  
"What for?"  
"Saving my life earlier."  
He shrugged.  
"No need to thank me."  
She let out a soft laugh and shook her head.  
Daryl hesitated. "I got a question..."  
"Shoot."  
"Why didn't ya fight back there? When I ran over ya looked like ya  
were givin up."  
"Daryl... I.."  
He interrupted.  
"That was selfish ya know. What would Lori have done without ya?What would Maddie have done without ya? Hell... What would I have done without ya?"  
Carol took a deep breath gathering the strength to explain herself to Daryl. She looked at the beautiful stars above, no city lights dimming them, no distracting noises, just stars. Beautiful, beautiful stars.  
"Carol?"  
She glanced at Daryl.  
"Aren't they beautiful? The stars."  
"Yea..."  
She closed her eyes.  
"But you still haven't explained shit to me."  
"I wanted to die..."  
"What the fuck! No. What in the hell is a matter with you! Shit! I..."  
"Daryl... You don't understand..."  
"Well yea obviously I don't understand! Damn it woman!"  
"Daryl..."  
"How could you even think like that I mean after..."  
"Daryl! Stop! Listen to me."  
"I'm listening."  
"When I was being attacked my whole life flashed before my eyes. All of the bad parts of my life, I just... I let go. I let go of everything, I closed my eyes and then I thought of Maddie, of you. And that's when I knew I had to keep fighting. I realized that I'm not ready to die Daryl. I'm ready to keep living. For most people the end of the world has been a horrible horrible thing, but for me... And trust me I know this sounds crazy, but some ways it has been a blessing. I know who I am now and I met you through this whole thing and I'm so glad I did. You saved me Daryl. Not just earlier from that walker but you really saved me... From myself. So yeah you can be pissed at me for wanting to die for a few seconds but you just need to know that I am so grateful for you Daryl. I really truly am. And I care about you so much."  
She looked at him, waiting for a response.  
He bowed his head down and started at his twirling thumbs.  
"I get it. And I want ya to know that you saved me too. Carol I uh... I care about ya and if anythin happened to you I'd be lost."  
She smiled.  
He continued.  
"Your the best damn thing that's ever happened to me."  
She felt the tears coming to her eyes and she didn't even try to stop them from escaping. Those words he had just spoken, they weren't just words they meant something. She knew how hard it was for him to communicate his feelings and this was him trying his best.  
She looked down at his empty hand and placed her hand in his. Daryl looked down at their two hands and smiled. He looked back at the sky.  
"Those damn stars..."  
Carol laughed.  
"Those damn stars."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for reading! I am going to try and update as soon as possible but this week is a little crazy so please forgive me if it takes a little longer than usual! :)**

Rick came outside early in the morning, it was still dark out. Carol assumed it was probably 4 or 5.  
Carol turned and saw him standing in the doorway.  
"Rick you're up early."  
"Yeah, couldn't sleep that well. How about you two go get some rest? You've been out here all night. I can keep watch until everyone wakes up."  
Carol was relieved. She was honestly exhausted.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks Rick." Daryl muttered.  
They went inside and Carol watched Daryl walk over to the couch and lay down.  
"Daryl you can sleep upstairs in the bed if you want. I can take the couch."  
"Nah, I'm fine here."  
"You look really uncomfortable..."  
He looked down.  
"Nah I'm fine. Now go get some rest woman."  
She shook her head.  
"No I'm not going to sleep unless you take the bed."  
He sighed. He wasn't going to win this one.  
"Carol... I'm not taking the bed."  
Why did he have to be so damn stubborn?  
"Fine then it looks like we're not getting sleep tonight."  
"Carol..."  
"Go."  
She pointed to the stairs.  
"Damn it woman."  
He stood up. She smiled and crossed her arms.  
"Now go get some sleep in the comfy bed."  
He sighed and started to walk up the stairs.  
"Goodnight Daryl."  
He turned around halfway up the stairs.  
"Night."  
Carol smiled. She was finally starting to get her way with this man.

Daryl lied in bed. Maddie stirred some but she remained fast asleep. Daryl tried closing his eyes but all he could think about was her, Carol. He needed to be near her. He had no idea where this need was coming from. Maybe their talk outside had turned on a switch, but all he knew was that he needed her. He needed to hear her voice. Touch her soft hands. Look into her beautiful blue eyes.  
He looked at Maddie and watched the young girl sleep. She looked so peaceful. He moved a stray piece of hair out of her face.  
"Wish me luck." He whispered.  
He didn't even really know what he needed the luck for.  
Daryl walked past everyone's rooms. He poked his head in Lori's room to make sure she was okay. She was fast asleep.  
He continued down the stairs into the living room. Carol was still awake. She was staring out the window to that patch of dirt where the barn used to be.  
"Hey." He whispered.  
Carol jumped.  
"You scared me."  
"Sorry."  
He scuffed his feet.  
"It's okay. What are you doing still up?"  
"Couldn't sleep. I should be asking you the same thing."  
"Me too."  
"Ya know I should take the couch, you will fall asleep much easier upstairs."  
"No Daryl it's not that."  
He looked at her and stared into those piercing blue eyes.  
She looked back at him. He was trying to understand. He was trying to be there for her.  
"It's.. It's stupid really. I need to get over it."  
"What is it?"  
"The barn. That patch of dirt it's like... It breaks my heart looking at it. I know that she's gone and I'm finally starting to get over it but that patch of dirt... That where my daughters body was taken over by some disgusting disease."  
"We can cover it up. I will start first thing in the mornin."  
"No Daryl, I can't ask you to do that."  
"You didn't ask, I want to."  
She smiled softly.  
"I will help you."  
He nodded.  
"You're not alone."  
She narrowed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing Daryl Dixon say.  
"Daryl.."  
"I'm here Carol."  
She felt the tears coming to her eyes.  
"Thank you."  
She put her arm around his lower back and leaned against him. He didn't flinch. He actually put his arm around her and pulled her even closer.  
She looked up at him. He smiled.  
She turned so that she was facing him and she put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her.  
She leaned up and closed the gap between them. Her lips searching for his. He didn't back away, he deepened the kiss.  
She kissed him. Shit. She was embarrassed. What if he didn't want this? She backed away.  
"Daryl I..."  
"Shhh."  
He silenced her by kissing her again.  
She moved her hands to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.  
It felt so right kissing him. She felt like she was finally doing something good. She was kissing someone who truly cared about her.  
"Carol?"  
She heard Maddie calling her name from the top of the stairs.  
"Shit." She backed away from Daryl and walked toward the stairs.  
"I'm right here Maddie. What's wrong?"  
"I was scared. You weren't in bed." Maddie sniffled. Carol could tell that she had been crying.  
"Oh sweetie. I will be up in two minutes okay?"  
"Okay."  
Carol walked back over to Daryl and smiled at him.  
"Well it looks like our little love fest is cut short."  
"Pshhh."  
Daryl avoided eye contact so she wouldn't see that he was somewhat disappointed.  
"I guess we will just have to continue this tomorrow."  
He smiled.  
"I guess so."  
She kissed him one last time.  
She started up the stairs and when she was halfway up she turned back around. He was still looking at her.  
"Goodnight Daryl."  
"Goodnight woman."

Carol lied down on the bed next to Maddie.  
Maddie turned to face Carol.  
"You scared me."  
Carol touched Maddie's cheek.  
"I'm sorry honey."  
"It's okay. I didn't even get to say goodnight to you."  
Carol's heart melted.  
"Oh sweetie... We won't let that happen ever again."  
Maddie grinned.  
"Okay."  
Maddie snuggled up closer to Carol. Carol put her arms around the girl and held her close. She put her fingers through Maddie's hair and kissed the top of her head.  
Carol took a deep breath.  
"Goodnight baby girl."  
She hadn't called anyone that since Sophia.  
"Night night."  
Maddie fell asleep in Carol's arms.  
Carol looked up at the ceiling.  
"Goodnight Sophia. I love you." Carol whispered to her angel in heaven.

Daryl walked over to the window where Carol had been standing earlier. He stared at that patch of brown dirt.  
"I'm so sorry Sophia... I'm so sorry..." He started to sob, he had never cried this much since he was a young kid. "I tried... I really did. Damn it."  
He'd hidden these feelings in the back of his mind. He never dealt with the loss of Sophia. He had never truly let out his emotions. He just hid them away from everyone and abandoned the group. It was easier that way. No strings attached.  
He wanted to throw shit but he knew it would wake everyone up.  
He walked back over to the couch and lied down. He continued to cry.

Carol felt Daryl's familiar hand brushing across her face.  
Her eyes fluttered open.  
She looked up and saw Daryl standing over her.  
"Good mornin."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I needed to see ya."  
She smiled.  
"Come here."  
He leaned down closer to her and she kissed him.  
Carol felt Maddie stir next to her.  
"Good morning baby."  
Carol brushed her fingers across Maddie's cheek.  
"Good morning." Maddie mumbled as she opened her eyes. "Hi Daryl! Did he sleep in here too?"  
Maddie looked to Carol for the answer.  
"No." She laughed. "But maybe he could if he wanted to, I think there's lots of room for him don't you agree?"  
"Yeah!"  
Carol looked at Daryl and patted the king sized bed.  
"You're welcome to sleep in here if you'd like."  
"Nah. I don't wanna make ya uncomfortable."  
"No Daryl! You have to sleep in here! It's like a slumber party!" Maddie giggled.  
Daryl laughed. "Well if you insist miss Maddie."  
"Get in here." Carol pulled him down onto the bed.  
He lied down next to Carol and put his arms around her. Maddie lied in Carol's arms.  
Daryl was shocked. This was the happiest that he'd ever been in his entire life. He didn't know that he was capable of being this happy. He grinned to himself. He could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it took me a while to update. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Carol watched Lori gently place her hand on her very pregnant belly.  
"It won't be too much longer until we get to meet that little munchkin. Two or three weeks..."  
Lori laughed bitterly.  
"Hopefully the little munchkin can stay put for a while longer."  
Carol narrowed her eyes at Lori.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm not ready for this baby. No one is. A baby... A baby means more noise, more walkers, more chaos. I mean what happens if we have to leave this place? If the farm gets overrun again? And I can't..." Lori closed her eyes. "I can't even imagine this baby's life. It will never know the good things. It will never know what it's like to be happy."  
Carol felt for Lori. This woman was going through so much... Alone. Carol knew Rick had been distant. Carol put her hand on Lori's stomach.  
"You really don't think this baby will be happy? It won't experience any amount of joy in its lifetime?"  
Lori nodded.  
"Well I disagree Lori. I have felt joy since the end of the world just not the same type of joy. And I know you have too."  
Lori started to cry.  
"Carol I need you to promise me something."  
"What is it?"  
"If anything happens to me... I need you to take care of this baby. And Rick and Carl."  
"Lori what are you talking about?"  
"I just... I need you to promise me that. Please Carol."  
Carol hesitated but saw the desperation in the woman's eyes. Lori was begging.  
"I promise."  
Carol gently squeezed Lori's hand.

Daryl watched Maddie. She was spinning in circles outside. She would spin and spin and then fall onto the green grass and laugh until her belly hurt and she turned red. She was happy. Daryl had never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life. This young girl who had lost it all, been through things that no child should ever go through, was filled with life and happiness.  
Everything was taken away from this child yet she still had this light about her, this innocent glow. She was still able to find small joys in everyday activities.  
"Daryl come spin with me!"  
Maddie held her hand out for him to take. He stared at it for a few seconds and looked into her pleading blue eyes. He took her hand. She led the way as they spun around in circles and fell over. Maddie was laughing so hard that it caused Daryl to laugh with her. He had never laughed this hard. He lied on the grass next to Maddie, laughing. He looked into the beautiful blue sky. He was so happy, for the first time in a long time. Maybe for the first time ever.  
"Wow."  
Maddie rolled onto her side and looked at Daryl.  
"What?"  
"Nothin."  
He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and stared walking inside. Maddie laughed and wiggled around.  
"Time for lunch."  
He tickled her as she wiggled around in his arms.

Carol had just finished making some soup for everyone.  
Maddie and Daryl walked in the kitchen.  
"Hey you two."  
"Hi!" Maddie's face lit up.  
"Hey." Daryl nodded.  
Carol blushed.  
Carol handed bowls of soup to Maddie and Daryl.  
"Carol can I uh talk to ya in the other room for a sec?"  
She nodded and followed him to the living room.  
She was surprised when he laid a passionate kiss on her lips. She fell into the kiss and kissed him back.  
As they drew away from the kiss he smiled.  
"I just needed to kiss ya."  
Carol let a small laugh escape.  
"That's why you brought me in here?"  
He nodded.  
"Well in that case..."  
She closed her eyes and kissed him even deeper this time.  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
"For what?" She whispered back.  
"For caring about me... For lettin me care about you... For lettin me kiss ya like that."  
She smiled and kissed him once more.  
"Lunchtime Mr. Dixon. I don't want my man getting all skinny on me now do I?"  
He laughed.  
"We can't let that happen..."

Daryl found some seeds in the house and he went outside to plant them. He looked over at that brown patch of dirt and remembered the promise that he'd made to Carol. He walked over to the patch and started planting the seeds. He was going to try his damn hardest to make Carol happy. He hated seeing her upset, it broke his heart. Something snapped. He felt the need to make her happy. He didn't want to make her happy, he needed to.  
He placed another seed in the ground and looked up in the sky.  
He needed these plants to grow.  
"Hi Daryl." Maddie walked over to the patch of dirt and stood next to Daryl. "What are you doing?"  
He smiled.  
"Nothin just planting some things."  
"Oh."  
Maddie looked down. She seemed sad.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I used to plant flowers with my mommy. Before those things."  
"The walkers?"  
She nodded.  
"Ah Maddie, I'm sorry."  
She shook her head.  
"It's okay I just miss them."  
"I'm sure you do."  
He put his arm around her shoulder.  
"How about ya plant a seed for your parents? Ya know just to remember them by."  
Her face lit up.  
"I would love that!"  
He placed a seed in her tiny hand and watched her burry it in the dirt. She sat in the dirt for a while. She stared at the place where she had planted the seed. It was like she was waiting for it to grow.  
"Ya know it takes a while to grow."  
"I know." She looked up at him. "I'm praying."  
He narrowed his eyes.  
She continued. "I'm praying that mommy and daddy are happy and I'm praying for Carol's daughter too. I hope she's happy."  
Daryl stared at Maddie. She was the most amazing kid he'd ever met.  
"Wow kid, that's real nice of ya to pray for Sophia."  
"Yeah, I know Carol hopes she's happy so I do too."  
He smiled and nodded. He had no words, he was speechless. This child was amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

Carol lied in bed. Maddie was still awake downstairs with Lori, Carl, Maggie and Hershel. Carol went to bed early because she had planned on taking watch in the early morning with Daryl.  
Daryl, that kiss. She smiled to herself. It felt so right. She loved the way she felt when she kissed him.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in."  
Daryl walked into Carol's room.  
"Hey."  
She smiled. "Hi Daryl."  
"Can I... uh sit down?"  
Carol laughed. "Of course."  
He sat down at the bottom of the bed near Carol's feet. She stared at him waiting for what he had to say.  
"I just wanted to come in here and sit with you."  
She smiled.  
"Come here."  
She sat up and he leaned closer to her. She kissed him.  
She moved so that she was straddling him. He moved his lips down to her neck. She closed her eyes and rolled her head back.  
"Oh Daryl."  
"Is this okay?"  
She nodded as he continued. He moved down to her breasts as she moaned in pleasure.

Daryl watched her sleep. Her beautiful naked body next to his. He moved his fingers through her short hair. God damn this woman was beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman he'd even been with.  
Sure he'd been with plenty of women before Carol but they weren't like her. They didn't mean anything to him, Carol... She meant everything to him. He cared about her.  
"Carol," he whispered. "Wake up."  
She squirmed.  
"Maddie will in here soon. Ya gotta wake up."  
She opened her eyes and smiled up at Daryl. She gently brushed her hand across his face.  
"Okay."  
She got up and kissed him.  
She gathered her clothes off of the floor and got dressed. Daryl did the same.  
"Ya want me to go get Maddie? Tell her it's time for bed."  
"That would be great."  
Daryl walked downstairs.  
Carol sat in her bed. She couldn't believe that she'd actually had sex with Daryl. It was better than she'd ever even imagined. It was amazing. She felt so connected to him in that moment, she felt so alive. She had never had that feeling before. No one had ever made her feel that way.  
Carol knew how this would go. Daryl would act all strange around her and pretend like nothing happened. He would be embarrassed and would avoid her for a while. But then he would eventually come around... Hopefully...  
She closes her eyes shut. Would he come around? Now she was questioning everything.  
"Please god. Don't let me loose him too."  
Maddie opened the door to the bedroom.  
"Hi Carol."  
"Hey sweetie." Carol looked up.  
"Daryl says it's time for bed."  
"Well Daryl is right."  
Maddie snuggled up close to Carol in bed.  
"I won't be here in the morning okay? I have to go take watch with Daryl."  
"I know." Maddie looked at Carol with sad eyes. "Please be safe though."  
"Always." Carol kissed the girl on the forehead.  
"Goodnight Carol."  
"Goodnight baby girl."

Daryl lied on the couch. All he could think about was what had just happened. He felt like it was all a dream. Why did he have to go and sleep with her... Make things complicated. He cursed himself.  
"Fuck."  
He stared at the ceiling. He didn't know how to do this shit. He also didn't know how to deal with his fucking feelings. What did he feel? He had no idea. Daryl was never one to talk about 'feelings.'  
He wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.  
Daryl walked outside to the front porch. Rick was staring out to the distance keeping watch.  
"You can go get some sleep. I'll take over."  
Rick looked up at Daryl, his eyes bloodshot. He looked like hell.  
"Nah it's okay I can handle it Daryl."  
"Rick I am not goin to get any sleep tonight so I should just do somethin productive."  
Rick sighed.  
"Alright... Thanks Daryl."  
Daryl nodded and watched Rick walk inside.  
Daryl sat down on one of the chairs. He started working on some new bows for his crossbow. He used his pocket knife to sharpen the wood.  
He looked up at the sky. The stars were perfect, like the first night he took watch with her. The first person he thought of was Carol. He needed to share this moment with her. He needed her next to him.  
He didn't know what he was feeling but he sure as hell knew he needed her.  
Daryl ran up the stairs and opened the door to Carol and Maddie's room. He smiled at the sight before him. Maddie was curled up in Carol's arms.  
"Carol." He gently touched her cheek.  
Her eyes fluttered open.  
"Daryl... What's wrong?"  
"Nothin, the stars are just... Perfect. Ya need to see 'em."  
Carol smiled and took his hand.  
They walked down the stairs together. Carol sat down in the chair next to Daryl's.  
She looked at the sky. The stars were perfect, just like he'd said. They were even more perfect than the other night.  
"Wow." She whispered.  
He stared at her. He didn't take his eyes off of Carol.  
"I know."  
"Thanks for showing me." She smiled at him.  
"Why are ya thankin me?"  
Carol wrapped her arms around her body. She took a deep breath and looked back at the stars.  
"I don't know... I just feel like in some weird way it's Sophia telling me that she's okay. And I never want to miss any of the beautiful moments that she gives me. Looking at these stars... It gives me some sort of reassurance that there still are beautiful things in a world of chaos."  
He knew exactly what she meant.  
"Yea... She's lookin over ya."  
Carol smiled and leaned her head against Daryl's shoulder.  
"I know."  
"Sorry bout earlier... I uh... I wasn't thinkin straight."  
Carol sat up and moved away from him. She looked at him. She knew this was coming. She wasn't surprised by what he said, she was surprised by the hurt she felt when he'd said it.  
"So it was a mistake to you?"  
She felt her voice catch and the familiar sting of tears.  
"I mean I wasn't really expecting that to happen."  
"You mean you didn't want it to happen?" She said a little more harshly than she'd intended.  
"No that's not what I'm tryin to say." Daryl cursed himself.  
"Then what are you trying to say Daryl? Damn it!"  
"Ya know I ain't good at this shit. I don't know what ya want from me."  
"I knew it Daryl. I fucking knew it. You know what... I shouldn't have even expected anything from you."  
She ran inside.  
Daryl flinched as he heard the door slam.  
"Fuck."

Carol couldn't believe him. She knew he would act this way. She should've known better. She wasn't surprised at all. But why was she so pissed off? She had prepared herself for the worst but she just couldn't control herself. It was like she had turned into this crazy person and she couldn't stop herself. She did have a right to be pissed but this pissed? No this wasn't her.  
She crawled back into bed with Maddie. She stared at the sleeping child.  
"Men are ass holes."  
She brushed her thumb against Maddie's cheek.  
God damn it why did he have to bring it up? Why couldn't he just leave the subject alone? Carol rolled onto her side and that's when the tears came.

Rick felt Lori squeeze his arm. Damn that woman had one hell of a grip.  
"Rick!"  
His eyes shot open. He looked at his pregnant wife lying next to him. Her face was filled with pain. He knew something was wrong.  
"Lori, what's happening?"  
"Rick it's time. The baby is coming."  
Rick stared at his wife like a deer in headlights. For the first time in a long time he had no idea what to do. He was terrified.


	9. Chapter 9

"Get... Ahhhh! Get Hershel now!" Lori screamed in pain.  
Rick shot out of bed and ran into Hershel's room.  
"Hershel it's time!"  
Hershel followed Rick back into his bedroom.  
"Lori how long have you been having contractions?"  
Lori cringed.  
"About an hour. The pain just got really bad so I had to wake Rick."  
"Alright Rick I need you to go get everyone. Wake them all up. I need Carol and Maggie in here with me, the rest of you should go take watch. She's going to make a lot of noise and we need to make sure that it doesn't attract walkers."  
Rick nodded. He had no words. Nothing he could say would help anyone. He decided to stay silent. Rick was scared, he didn't feel this way very often.  
Rick did as he was told and he got the others.

Carol rushed into Lori's room.  
"Oh my god."  
Her jaw dropped wide open. It all hit her at once. It was happening, Lori was having this baby.  
"Carol!" Lori yelled.  
Carol ran over to be by Lori's side. She didn't want her friend to go through this alone.  
"I'm here."  
She squeezed Lori's hand.  
Hershel examined Lori.  
"We still have a while until you have to push. Everything looks okay right now but we are going to need to keep an eye on you."  
Lori squeezed her eyes shut.  
"No Hershel I need to push NOW!"  
"No Lori if you push now you're putting yourself and that baby in danger. You would be risking both of your lives."  
Lori started to cry.  
Carol felt for her friend she really did. "Can I be alone with Lori for a few minutes?"  
"Sure." Hershel and Maggie left the room.  
"Lori... It's going to be okay. Once you get through this just think of the beautiful baby that you will be holding in your arms."  
Lori gave Carol a sad smile.  
"That's exactly it Carol... I... I won't be able to hold my baby, I won't be able to see my baby. I'm not going to make it through this."  
"Don't say that Lori."  
"It's true. Giving birth to Carl was hell, I practically died then even when there were tons of doctors and medical supplies surrounding me."  
"Stop it Lori. You are not going to give up on us. We all need you. Your children need you, your husband needs you, I need you."  
Lori wiped a few tears away from her eyes. She told herself that she needed to accept her fate. She wouldn't make it through this alive.  
"I'll tell Sophia that you say hi."  
"Lori! Stop it now! That's enough."  
"I need you to take care of my babies. Rick won't be able to, he is going to be a mess."  
Carol began to cry.  
"Lori..."  
"Please promise me that."  
Carol sighed. "I promise."  
"Carol you have been such a good friend to me through everything. You made me feel like I wasn't alone when I truly needed it. Thank you. You have no idea what your friendship has meant to me these past few months."  
"Lori..."  
"And Daryl loves you. I can see it on his face. No matter what he says, what he does, just know that he loves you. And I know that you love him. You guys deserve each other and I'll be damned if I don't say anything before I'm gone."  
Carol smirked. She wiped away the tears and hugged Lori.  
Lori was going to die. That was that. Carol was going to loose her best friend. Carol knew there was one last thing that she needed to tell Lori.  
"Rick still loves you. He has never stopped loving you. I know he does."  
Lori smiled.  
"I know."  
Carol gave her best friend one last hug.  
Carol put her hand on Lori's stomach.  
"I will take care of your babies if you take care of my Sophia in heaven."  
Lori smiled. "Of course."  
Carol closed her eyes. "Thank you for being my best friend Lori."  
"Thank you for being mine."

Daryl sat outside taking watch.  
The door flew open. Rick was standing in the doorway looking like a mess.  
Rick started pacing around in circles on the porch with tears in his eyes. He put his hand behind his head.  
"She's having the baby. Lori's having our baby."  
Daryl smiled. "Congrats man."  
Rick nodded. "What... What if she doesn't make it?"  
Daryl looked away from Rick to avoid eye contact. They both knew that she wasn't going to make it.  
"Ya get through it. I'm not tryin to sound harsh but Rick if she don't make it you got two kids ya gotta raise."  
Rick shook his head. "It's not that simple."  
Daryl truly felt sorry for Rick. This man was not going to take his wife's death easily.  
"I'm not the one you should be talkin to."  
"You're right. I... I just don't know what the hell to say to her. I destroyed us."  
Daryl looked up at the stars. Carol. He didn't want to end up like that with her. He didn't want any regrets.  
"Tell her how ya feel. Well ya first gotta start off sayin your sorry."  
Rick nodded. "Thanks Daryl."

Rick walked upstairs into Lori's room.  
"Carol can I uh.. Can I talk to my wife?"  
Carol looked at Lori and she nodded. "Of course Rick."  
Carol walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Lori I am so sorry." Rick's eyes filled with tears.  
"Rick... It's okay. I know you are. I'm sorry too."  
He shook his head. "You've got nothing to be sorry for."  
Lori gave him a look. "Yes I do Rick. I've messed up so many things between us and I am so sorry. I love you so much Rick and I've never stopped loving you. And I want you to know that whatever happens this is your baby. No one else's."  
Rick was crying hysterically.  
"Lori I can't loose you. I love you. I love you so much."  
Lori lifted his chin so he would look at her.  
"You have to be strong Rick. You need to, for our children."  
He nodded.  
"Lori I love you. You are the best damn thing that's ever happened to me."  
"I love you more Rick."  
She kissed her husband. In that moment Lori had forgotten about everything. It was just Rick and her, the way things used to be. Lori had done a lot of shitty things in her life that she regretted. The one regret that she didn't have was marrying Rick and having his children. That was the best thing that she had ever done.  
Rick placed his head on Lori's lap. She stroked his hair and told him that he would be okay... Empty promises.  
She hoped he would be okay. But she knew that wouldn't happen. Rick would be a mess.  
"I love you Rick Grimes."

Carol walked outside. Maggie, Glenn, Beth, and Hershel were all taking watch with Daryl.  
"Daryl can I talk to you inside for a minute?"  
He nodded and followed her into the living room.  
Carol wrapped her arms around herself.  
"She's not going to make it."  
Daryl looked to the ground so Carol wouldn't see how upset he actually was that Lori was dying. "Yea."  
Carol looked around the room.  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier. It was stupid. I know that now. It's not worth fighting over stupid things."  
Daryl looked into Carol's sad blue eyes. He saw the pain she was feeling, the pain that he'd caused. All he wanted was to kiss her. He wanted to make the pain go away.  
"Me too. I didn't mean what I said. I just turn into a shitty person when it comes to feelings. I don't like takin about 'em. Ya know... I'm happy about what happened."  
Carol smiled. She knew that was the best apology she was going to get and honestly she was okay with that. She had Daryl back again and she was so happy. But her best friend was about to die.  
Carol started to sob. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her Daryl."  
Daryl wrapped his arms around her. She walked into his embrace and cried even harder.  
"We'll get through this... Together."  
He kissed her head and she nodded.  
"What's going on?"  
Carol turned and saw Carl standing in the doorway.  
"Carl... Your mom..."  
"No!"  
He ran up the stairs.  
Carol closed her eyes.

"Mom?" Carl cracked the door open to Lori's room.  
"Hi baby."  
"Are you okay?"  
Lori started to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen. Mothers aren't supposed to tell their children that they are dying. What the hell are you supposed to say?  
"Sweetie... I... I don't think I'm going to make it."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"I'm having the baby honey and it's going to be a tough delivery. I might make it but the chances are very slim honey."  
Carl tried his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.  
"But I thought everything was going to be okay."  
"I really tried to tell myself that.. I did. But I guess I always knew I probably wouldn't make it but I wasn't willing to accept that."  
Carl looked up from the ground. His face was filled with tears. He didn't even try to stop them.  
"Mom I need you..."  
"Oh sweetie... I need you to know how much I love you. I love you more than anything in this entire world. You are much stronger than you think baby. You'll do just fine without me. You are my life Carl, you always have been. I know I tried to shield you from this world but I was wrong. You need to fight if you want to stay alive and I need you to promise me that you will do that?"  
"I promise."  
"I love you my sweet baby boy." Lori opened her arms.  
"I love you too mom." Carl walked into his mothers embrace and hugged her.  
There was a knock at the door. Hershel walked into the room.  
"I think it's time Lori."


	10. Chapter 10

**Onto the second half of the story...! Thanks for reading! :) **

The sun had just come up. Carol stood on the front porch and enjoyed the air of the the cool summer breeze. It was truly a beautiful day outside. One of those perfect summer days.  
She smiled and took a deep breath taking in the summer scent trying to enjoy the moment. One of the very few beautiful moments in this world.  
She felt a hand touch her upper back.  
"Carol, daddy needs us."  
She turned and nodded to Maggie. It was time.  
She followed Maggie up the stairs.  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
Carol cringed at the sounds coming from the bedroom. Screams of pain. Screams of fear.  
Maggie opened the bedroom door.  
Carol walked to the side of the bed and held Lori's hand.  
"You can do this."  
Lori tried to give Carol her best smile, but she wasn't fooling anyone.  
Hershel looked at Lori. "Lori you are one of the strongest woman that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and this baby is lucky to have you as a mom. Now I'm going to have you start pushing on the count of three."  
Carol looked down at her friend, her best friend. Lori was terrified and she knew that. She couldn't even begin to imagine the things that this woman had been through.  
"Lori trust me." She gently squeezed her hand.  
Lori nodded.  
"Alright... One, two... Three."  
Lori started to push.  
"Ahhhhhhhh! Shit... Oh god!"  
"Keep going Lori you are doing amazing."  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
"I see a head. Come on Lori you're almost there!"  
Lori's face turned bright red as she gave a few more silent pushes. She was determined to get this baby out.  
Carol looked down and saw the most beautiful sight. A precious little baby girl, so innocent, untouched by this cruel world, so perfect.  
"Lori it's a girl."  
Carol put her fingers through Lori's hair and kissed her forehead. Maybe everything was going to be okay.  
Lori smiled and mumbled a few words. "A g..girl... Ohh... My b..baby girl..."  
She drifted off.  
"Shit Maggie Carol! She's bleeding."  
Carol didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so fast. Maggie and Hershel were running around the room grabbing gauze and anything to stop the bleeding. She heard them yelling at her for help but everything had stopped for her. It was like time had been paused.  
"Lori?" Carol whispered. "You can't leave us damn it! No you can't do this Lori!" She was now screaming and sobbing.  
Maggie touched Carol's shoulder. "Carol! We need your help to stop the bleeding."  
Hershel felt Lori's pulse and shook his head.  
"She's gone."  
Those two simple words, she's gone. She knew it would happen but it still hurt like hell. She had just lost her best friend.  
The baby started crying and Carol snapped back into reality. She had made a promise to take care of the baby and she intended to keep that promise.  
Carol picked up the crying baby and walked out of the room. She couldn't handle watching Maggie make sure Lori didn't turn.  
Carol rocked the baby gently.  
"Shhh it's going to be okay sweetie. Shh I am going to take care of you."  
She looked up and saw Daryl standing in front of her staring at her.  
"If you've been standing here I assume you know what happened."  
"Yea... Rick asked me to come up here and check on things... I... I don't know what to say."  
"Just hold me."  
He wrapped his arms around Carol as she sobbed on his shoulder. He tried his best to keep his composure but he let a few tears of his own fall.

Rick walked around the porch in circles with his hands behind his head.  
Carol stood in the doorway holding a baby, his baby. When he saw her he dropped his arms.  
She shook her head.  
Rick didn't think before he dropped to the ground. His sobs echoed throughout the house.  
"NO!"  
"Rick... I... I'm so sorry."  
"NOOOOO!"  
Carol started crying again. She couldn't do this. It was all too much.  
Carl watched his father, sobbing, broken apart. He just stood there and watched. Carl was in shock, he didn't believe this was actually happening.

Maddie ran inside past Carol. Daryl followed her into the kitchen. He watched as she sat down and started to cry.  
"Maddie?"  
She looked at him and quickly looked away. She didn't want him to see her crying.  
"Maddie what's wrong?"  
She looked at him and didn't say anything.  
"Maddie.."  
"I hate this."  
"I know... I hate death too but there's nothing we can..."  
Maddie interrupted him. "No I hate life... Living like this."  
Daryl was taken back. He had no idea what to say to this child. He couldn't blame her for saying that but he wished she hadn't. He had thought she was happy. He had missed it, he hadn't seen that she was upset. He was pissed at himself. He should've seen it this whole time.  
"Maddie..." He had nothing to say.  
"I don't want to live in this world anymore. Everyone is dying."  
"Ya know that ain't true. That baby... She's a sign of hope. Hope that new life can begin."  
"Yes but she is going to have to live without a mommy. And I know what that's like... It stinks."  
Daryl shifted uncomfortably. What could he say to make this young child feel better? There was nothing.  
"I know Mads, I know."  
She gave him a sad smile. "Thank you for taking care of me."  
Daryl looked at her surprised by that.  
"Of course. Me and Carol wouldn't let anythin bad happen to ya."  
She nodded. "I know."  
"How about we go work on your shootin later? Get your mind off things."  
She nodded.  
Daryl knew that this child was not shielded from the world any longer. She knew the truth and the darkness that came along with that.

Carol sat in the living room and rocked the baby in her arms.  
Maggie and Glenn had went to the town a few hours ago to try and find some baby formula.  
The baby girl started to cry.  
Carol closed her eyes, she was exhausted.  
"I know your hungry sweetie, food will be here soon I promise."  
She rocked the baby again.  
"Please stop crying sweetheart."  
Carol leaned her head back again the chair.  
She felt a hand rub her left shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Daryl standing over her protectively.  
"I can take the baby, how bout ya go an get some sleep."  
She loved that he cared so much.  
"Are you sure? Aren't you taking watch?"  
"Carl insisted that he take watch duty... I tried to protest but I can't reason with that kid."  
"He needs some space. He just lost his mother."  
"Ya I get that."  
She smiled. "Of course you do."  
She handed him the baby and went upstairs.

Daryl went into the kitchen and found Rick sitting at the table staring at the wall. He looked like shit.  
"Rick?"  
He continued to stare at the wall.  
"Do ya wanna see your kid?"  
Rick turned to looked at Daryl who was holding his baby.  
"It's a girl."  
Rick stared at the little baby, wrapped in a small blanket.  
"A girl?"  
"Ya."  
Rick nodded. "Hmm."  
"Ya wanna hold her?"  
He shook his head. "I can't. I can't even look at her Daryl."  
"Rick it's your daughter."  
"All I see is... her when I look at that baby. I don't want to hold her because I know... I know the pain I will feel." He started to cry.  
"Rick... It don't have to be like that. Lori wouldn't want this."  
Rick turned bright red. "THE HELL YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT LORI WOULD'VE WANTED! Fuck you Daryl! Fuck you!"  
"Damn it Rick! You need to snap out of it. You have two fuckin kids ya gotta raise. They already lost their mom and they can afford to loose their dad too!"  
Rick fell silent. Daryl was right. He just didn't know how the hell to be a father to the kids that would forever remind him of her.  
Daryl stared at Rick for a while longer and decided to leave the room. There was nothing more to say.  
He knew someone that would actually want to meet his little sister.

Carl stared out to the distance, looking for walkers. He was trying to keep himself distracted. Carl had promised himself that he would be there for his dad and his little sister. He wouldn't go off the deep end like Rick. He couldn't, there was no time for that.  
"Carl?"  
He turned around and saw Daryl holding his little sister.  
Carl smiled.  
"Ya wanna hold her?"  
"Yeah."  
Daryl placed the small baby in Carl's arms.  
Carl smiled at his little baby sister. "Hi, I'm Carl and I'm your big brother."  
"You should think of a name for her." Daryl suggested.  
"I was thinkin Judith... My mom always liked that name and I really like it too."  
"I think that's a great name."  
Carl nodded.  
"You wanna watch her for a little bit? I think I'm gonna go get some rest if that's okay?"  
"Yeah I would love that."  
Daryl smiled and walked away.  
He walked upstairs into Carol's room. He needed to be close to her.  
He opened the door and stared at her. She was fast asleep, so beautiful.  
He closed the door behind him. He snuggled in bed next to her. She moved around a bit as he put his arms around her, kissing her neck.  
"I'm here baby... I'm here."

Carl sat on the front porch holding his baby sister. She was the most beautiful baby that he'd ever seen. She gave him a sense of hope that new life was possible and it was possible to be happy again. Judith brought him that happiness.  
"Carl?"  
He smiled at Maddie.  
"Hey Maddie."  
"How's the baby?"  
"She's good, I named her Judith."  
"That's a really good name, I like it."  
"Thanks."  
An awkward silence fell between the two of them. There was a big elephant in the room that they were both scared to bring up.  
"I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your mom."  
Carl looked at the ground as his smile faded away.  
"It's okay."  
"I know what it feels like, I know I was really sad when my mommy and daddy were gone."  
Carl nodded his head. She did know what he was going through except she had lost both parents...  
Maddie continued. "If you need to talk about it I can help if you want."  
Carl laughed softly. A six year old was trying to help him and somehow he found that kind of funny.  
"Thank you Maddie, I will let you know if I ever want to talk."  
Maddie smiled proudly and nodded her head.  
It felt good to help people. Maddie wanted to help this group, her group. She knew she could do so much to help and she was willing to do that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I took a while to update! As always, thank you so much for reading! Enjoy! **

Carol's eyes fluttered open. She felt the warmth around her. She turned and faced Daryl. Her heart had never felt this full in a long time... Since Sophia. She had her gotten her heart back and now she was giving it away again and that terrified her.  
She brushed her hand across his face. She would leave nothing unsaid. Lori would want that.  
Carol kissed his cheek.  
"I love you..." she whispered. "So much."  
She kissed his cheek again and snuggled even closer to him. She had promised herself that she would tell him how she felt and she wouldn't hold back. There was no time left for holding things back. She learned the hard way.  
Carol put her head against his chest and listened to the sweet sound of his beautiful heartbeat. She closed her eyes and for the first time since Lori died she smiled. She truly smiled.  
Daryl opened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms.  
"Mornin."  
"Good morning." She kissed his lips for a long time. She didn't want to ever stop kissing those lips.  
He smiled, confused. "What's this all about?"  
She shook her head. "Nothing."  
He moved a short stray piece of hair out of her face.  
She held his hand and kissed it.  
"Daryl... I love you."  
He stared at her. He wasn't expecting that... Shit she knew she shouldn't have said it. She just had to go and screw everything up. Damn it.  
"I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to make you... I mean I just... Shit... I'm sorry." She covered her face with her hands.  
He smiled. "Carol... I love you too."  
She looked at him and he stared into her glossy blue eyes.  
For the first time he didn't even feel the urge to freak out. He was perfectly content with loving her and she loving him.  
"You do?"  
"Ya."  
"You love me?"  
He chuckled. "I love ya."  
She laughed. "Oh my god.."  
"Come here." He pulled her close to him.  
He kissed her passionately.  
"We got a little bit of time before Maddie comes up to sleep..."  
"Well I think we should use that time very wisely..." She pulled him close and kissed him. She had never felt this need before, this need to be with someone. She loved this man so much.

Maddie watched the sun go down. It was so pretty. She knew that it was a gift from Lori.  
She really hoped that Lori was in heaven with Carol's daughter and her mommy and daddy. That was all she could do... Hope. She didn't even know if she believed in heaven anymore. If god was so good why would he do something like this? She hated to think like that, she knew her parents would be disappointed, but she couldn't help it.  
"That's a beautiful sunset huh?"  
Maddie heard Rick's voice.  
She turned and stared at him. She had no clue what to say.  
"Yes..."  
He grinned.  
"I'm sorry about your wife."  
He nodded. "Thank you."  
"Your daughter is really cute. You should see her."  
"I can't."  
"It might make you feel better."  
Rick appreciated Maddie's pure kindness. Something about talking to her made him feel somewhat better. She had a spark about her, she could make anyone happy just by looking at them.  
"Maybe."  
"Trust me. I was really sad but then I looked at Judith and she made me feel like things are okay."  
"Judith?"  
"Yeah that's what Carl named her."  
"That's a good name."  
Maddie nodded.  
"Carl's one hell of a strong kid huh?"  
Maddie nodded again.  
"And so are you. Maddie... You've been through so much and you just... Your still here, smiling. How do you do it?"  
"You just cover up your tears with bunches of smiles."  
Rick smiled. That was the best damn advice a six year old could ever give. He would always remember that.  
"Thank you Maddie..." He looked at the sky, the sun had set and the night sky was starting to form.  
"You're welcome." Maddie smiled.  
Rick felt small arms wrap around him. It took him a while before he realized that Maddie was hugging him.  
He hugged her back and he let a few tears fall. This was one of those beautiful moments that people talk about.

Carol walked downstairs and found Maddie in the kitchen, sitting at the table drinking a glass of water. She was staring out the window.  
"Sweetie it's time for bed."  
"Okay." She continued to stare out the window.  
"What's wrong baby girl?"  
Maddie pointed at the patch of dirt where the barn used to be.  
Carol stared at her confused.  
"Look." Maddie simply said.  
Carol went to the window and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tears immediately filled her eyes.  
"Oh my god..."  
She looked at Maddie who had a giant smile across her face.  
Carol grabbed Maddie's hand and they both ran outside to the patch of dirt.  
They stopped right where the grass ended. They just stared.  
Carol put her arms around Maddie and pulled her close.  
The patch of dirt was filled with beautiful green plants, the start of flowers.  
Daryl watched from the window, his two girls holding each other close. He thought about going out there to be with them but he didn't want to ruin this moment between the two of them. He just continued to watch from the window.  
Carol knew what Daryl had done for her and that made her love him even more than she already did. She turned around and saw his silhouette in the window. She felt the power of his eyes focused on her.  
Carol and Maddie walked back to the house hand in hand.  
When they got to the porch Carol told Maddie to head up to bed.  
Maddie did as she was told and Carol went into the kitchen.  
"You're amazing."  
Daryl looked up from his place at the table. "Huh?"  
"I love you so much. I know what you did... With those flowers."  
He shifted uncomfortably. "Did ya like 'em?"  
"Daryl... I love them."  
She moved closer to him and she sat in his lap.  
He cleared his throat. "Carol... You... Your the best damn thing that's ever happened to me."  
Her breathing started to slow and her heart started to race. Those simple words... They meant the world to her.  
"I love you so much Daryl... So much."  
He blushed. "I love you too."  
She kissed him.

Maddie climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers. Things felt peaceful and she didn't know why... Things should've felt far from peaceful.  
Maddie stared at the wall. She couldn't stop thinking about Lori and that place called heaven.  
Maddie recalled those Sunday morning when her mother would wake her up for church.  
'Wake up sweet girl.' Images of her mother shot through her head. Her mothers beautiful brunette hair and her stunning green eyes. 'Always remember, mommy loves you.'  
Those were the words she missed the most. Her mothers famously overused saying. She missed hearing that.  
'Madeline, you are daddy's little girl.' Her daddy's voice was suddenly in her head. 'I love you sweet pea.' Maddie squeezed her eyes shut.  
"Go away go away go away."  
She wanted those memories to disappear. It hurt too much to relive them.  
She wondered why she had to remember this. What good would it do now? Her parents were gone and she had finally moved on... She'd found new parents... Amazing parents. But no one to compare to her mommy and daddy.  
She watched the door crack open as Carol walked in. She pretended to sleep. Carol got into bed and snuggled up with Maddie.  
Maddie was starting to love Carol and Daryl, truly love them. She was terrified of that love. She was scared of loosing the people she loved, just like her parents.  
She started to cry silently so Carol wouldn't hear.

The next morning Carol woke up with Maddie snuggled next to her. Carol kissed her forehead and got dressed. Carol put her knife in her pocket and hooked her gun on her belt.  
Carol heard Judith crying, she went into Rick and Carl's room and picked up the baby.  
"Good morning sweet heart. I know you're hungry."  
She rocked Judith in her arms.  
She went downstairs and made a bottle for Judith and started making breakfast. She wanted to get back into normal routine as soon as possible. That was the best thing for everyone.  
The sunlight was beaming through the window on Judith's face. It was beautiful. For the first time Carol truly looked at the baby. She stared at her.  
Judith was the most beautiful baby that Carol had ever seen.  
In that moment she felt so much love for the baby, an overwhelming amount. She kissed Judith on her head.  
"I'm not going to let anything harm you, ever. I promise."  
Judith stared up at Carol with those big brown eyes.  
"You look just like your mommy. Your mommy was an amazing woman and I will tell you about her someday when you're old enough to understand."  
The baby kept staring. Carol laughed.  
She knew this baby would be just fine. All of Lori's fears suddenly seemed to disappear.  
"Just fine." Carol whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Rick walked the perimeter of the farm. He held a tight grasp on his gun. He was stressed so he was trying to get his mind off of things.  
It wasn't working.  
All he could think about was her... Lori.  
His memories were of the good times, before the world went to shit.  
He thought of their wedding day.  
'Rick I love you so much."  
'We did it baby. We're married! I love you.'  
He picked her up and put her over his shoulder.  
When she had told him that she was pregnant with Carl.  
He had just gotten home from work at the station and there was a beautiful dinner sitting at the table for him.  
Lori came up behind him and kissed his neck softly.  
'Baby... I'm pregnant.'  
He stood there shocked.  
'Really?'  
'Yes!'  
'Oh my god Lori. I love you so much. I love you. I love you.'  
He kissed her over and over again. That moment was beautiful.  
When Carl was born.  
'Come on baby you can do this.'  
'Ahhhhh!' She screamed in pain.  
The doctors had to do a lot to save her life, Carl's birth was a tough delivery. But thank god they saved her. He had forgotten just how grateful he was for that.  
He had forgotten how much he loved her. Rick had let stupid things stand in the way of his relationship with his wife and he would regret that for the rest of his life.  
He snapped back into reality. His face was wet... He hadn't even realized that he'd been crying.  
"Damn it Lori. I loved you so much- I love you so much."  
He looked to the sky. He could only hope she was up there in 'heaven.' Hell he didn't even know what to believe in anymore.  
All he knew was that he couldn't let her down. She wouldn't want him to do this to their children.  
He had to be there for them, for Lori.  
He took a deep breath, sat in the grass and cried.

Carol had watched Rick from the kitchen window. He was unraveling before her eyes. She wanted to go stop him, help him, but she knew he needed this. He would snap out of it eventually and when the time was right he would be back.  
She looked at the sleeping baby in her arms.  
"Your daddy's is going to be okay." She hoped...  
She felt Daryl's warm arms wrap around her body.  
"Hey you."  
She turned and kissed him.  
"What's goin on?"  
She nodded toward the window.  
Daryl looked. He put his hands behind his head.  
"Fuck... He's gettin worse."  
"No, I think he's actually getting better. He needs to let it all out."  
He raised his eyes brows.  
"Daryl trust me... People like Rick, they hold in their emotions and they build up and eventually they need to come out."  
"Ya talkin bout me too?"  
She smiled.  
"Maybe."  
Daryl couldn't help but laugh. He would've been pissed but her sweet giggle... He couldn't resist it.  
"You should go talk to him."  
"Ya want me to talk to him?"  
He thought he should be the last person that should talk sense into Rick.  
"Yes. You are more like him then you think... It'll be good for him, and you."  
Daryl nodded. "Fine. Just this one one though."  
Carol laughed and nodded.

Rick stared out in the distance. He had never felt this vulnerable in his entire life. He felt like he was being torn up, for the first time he wasn't in control of himself and that scared the hell out of him.  
Daryl watched his friend closely. He had never seen him act like this before. This was a new thing for everyone. He wasn't sure how he felt about this new Rick. Something about him gave Daryl and uneasy feeling. He felt like Rick would snap eventually and it wouldn't be pretty.  
"Rick... I'm uh I'm here if ya need to talk."  
Rick stared at Daryl for a long time. There was nothing in Rick's eyes, no sign of any emotion... Just nothing.  
Rick finally spoke but kept staring at nothing. "I bet they all think i'm crazy huh?"  
Daryl smiled. "Nah.. We understand, we know what your goin through."  
"I almost feel selfish ya know? For making this all about me. I can't even imagine how Carl feels..."  
"Carl's one hell of a though kid."  
Rick smirked. "Tell me about it." He finally made eye contact with Daryl. "Just like her... Lori."  
Rick said her name to someone for the first time since she died. He surprisingly felt relieved. It felt good to take down the wall that he'd worked so hard to build.  
Rick suddenly didn't want Daryl to keep making the same mistakes that he did. He wanted better for his friend.  
"Daryl you can't hold things back. I know it's hard for you... Trust me I get that more than anyone. You have to live every second like it's your last... Because hell in this world every second is our last. I don't want you to keep going on the same empty path as me."  
Daryl was touched by Rick's words. His friend wanted the best for him and that meant a lot... A lot more than he could ever even begin to explain.  
"I love Carol."  
Rick smiled. He wasn't surprised, he knew this would eventually happen.  
"Does she know that?"  
"Ya. I told her."  
"Good for you Daryl, really. That's great."  
He smiled. "Thanks."  
"You guys have something special, don't ever loose sight of that."  
Daryl nodded.  
"I need to hold my daughter."  
"You do."  
Rick nodded and stood up.  
"Thanks Daryl." He patted his shoulder.  
Daryl nodded. He wasn't quite sure why Rick was thanking him, he thought it should've been the other way around.

Rick walked into the living room and saw Carol holding Judith, singing a lullaby to her.  
Rick cleared his throat.  
Carol looked up and gave Rick a small smile.  
"Can I uh..."  
She nodded. "Of course."  
She stared at Rick as she put Judith into his arms. Tears filled his eyes.  
"Oh my god..." Rick mumbled.  
Carol left the room.  
She was the most perfect little angel. Rick just held Judith and cried. He never wanted to let her go.  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
Lori had given them the most beautiful gift they could ever ask for. He didn't understand it before but now he knew. He knew why she chose the baby's life over her own. He had the most amazing woman standing right before him, willing to give him everything, but he just tossed her to the side over stupid, stupid things. He saw it now, he saw everything now.  
His heart filled with love, love for this baby. Whether or not it was his he could care less. He loved this baby and Carl more than anything in the entire world. He would never let anything get in the way of that love ever again.  
"I love you angel." He kissed Judith's head over and over again. "Daddy loves you."  
Rick held Judith and sobbed.

The next day Daryl decided to keep teaching Maddie how to use a crossbow. He thought it would be a good idea if she learned how to use a gun soon too.  
"Daryl?"  
He looked down at Maddie.  
"This is kind of scary... Using the crossbow."  
He took a deep breath and kept looking forward. "I know, but ya gotta learn... If something were to happen to Carol or me you would need to know what to do."  
Maddie's eyes shot wide open.  
"What's going to happen to you guys?"  
Maddie was starting to realize that she could loose them too. No one was safe in this world, not even Daryl and Carol. Maddie never thought about the possibility of loosing them too.  
"Nothin i'm just sayin if somethin did happen..."  
"You all lied! You said that I would be safe! You said that you would always protect me!"  
"Maddie that's all true. We never lied, but you just need to face the reality that bad things happen sometimes and we can't control that."  
Maddie started to cry. She was finally starting to grasp the whole "end of the world" concept. She would eventually loose everyone she loved.  
"I hate this!"  
Daryl felt for this little girl. No six year old should be having to face these facts. He cared so much about Maddie and he chose not to shield her from the truth.  
"Me too."  
Daryl did something that he never would've done a month ago. He hugged Maddie. He pulled the girl into his arms and held her tight.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry this took me a long time to update! I will try and get the next chapter up later this week or early sometime next week. Enjoy! **

Maddie lied in bed, awake. She couldn't sleep she just needed to get out of here. She couldn't be here anymore.  
She looked at a sleeping Carol.  
Maddie kissed Carol and gave her a hug.  
"I love you Carol." She whispered.  
Maddie took a knife and a gun, which she still didn't know how to use.  
She put her sweatshirt on and took a backpack.  
She filled the backpack with a few water bottles and a few snacks that she could eat if she got hungry.  
Maddie wasn't even sure what she was doing. All she knew was that she couldn't stay any longer.  
Maddie stared at inside of the house for a few seconds and walked out the back door.

Carl was still awake and he heard the door shut. He looked out the window and saw Maddie running toward the woods.  
Carl ran downstairs and woke up Daryl who was sleeping on the couch.  
"Daryl she's leaving! Wake up!"  
He opened his eyes.  
"What? What the fuck? Who?"  
"Maddie."  
Daryl shot out of bed and grabbed his crossbow. He ran out the door and ran toward the woods.  
Carl was sure to leave a note so everyone would know that they were okay. The note said 'Maddie ran off. Daryl and I went looking. -Carl'  
Carl grabbed a knife and a gun and ran out of the house toward Maddie and Daryl.

Carol woke up and saw that Maddie was already awake. She didn't think anything of it... Carol went downstairs and started breakfast. As she was stirring the food Carl's note caught her eye.  
She read the note and before thinking she ran upstairs to wake up Rick and the others.  
Everyone would go looking for them. She wouldn't take no for an answer.  
Everyone got their things together and Rick saw Carol putting her boots on.  
"Carol your not coming with us."  
She shook her head. "Yes I am Rick."  
"No, your staying here with Judith and Hershel. Daryl wouldn't want ya out there."  
"I don't care what Daryl wants Rick. I am going to look for them."  
"Carol we can handle this."  
"Oh yeah treat me like I'm five years old. Great!" She ran upstairs and Rick heard her bedroom door slam.  
"Hershel would ya please keep an eye on Judith?"  
"Of course."  
Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Beth all ran out the door toward the woods.  
All Rick could think about was the way Sophia ended up. He could not let this happen to Maddie too... Or Carl.

Daryl used his crossbow to kill the walkers in his way.  
"Maddie!"  
He shot a walker in the head. He pulled the arrow out.  
"Fuck..." He mumbled.  
He had to find Maddie. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.  
He couldn't even think about it.  
"Maddie!" This time he yelled even louder. He didn't give a fuck if the walkers would hear him.  
Daryl heard leaves crinkling. It was like footsteps.  
He walked closer to the sound.  
"Maddie?" He whispered.  
A walker lurched toward Daryl.  
"Fuck!"  
He stabbed the walker in the head with his knife.  
"Damn it."  
He was pissed that he had let his guard down. He had let himself believe that a walker was Maddie. He couldn't let this happen again.  
He took a deep breath and composed himself before moving on. He continued to walk further into those damn woods.

"Daryl? Maddie?" Carl whispered.  
He wouldn't ever admit it but he was terrified. Carl didn't even know why he had followed them into the woods. He cared about Maddie, she was like a little sister to him. He wouldn't want anything to happen to her. He followed them out of instinct.  
Carl stabbed a walker in the head and continued on.  
He was going to find her.  
Nothing would get in his way.

Maddie ran. She just kept running faster and faster.  
Walkers were coming at her from every direction and she didn't care, she just had to get away from the farm.  
She listened to the moans and groans of the walkers and it terrified her. She had no idea what to do if she was attacked. Daryl had taught her a little but not nearly enough.  
She wasn't prepared for this.  
She stopped running. She just stood there and looked around. There were walkers after her. She knew it was only a matter of time before they would catch up to her.  
She sat on the ground. She felt the coolness of the forest floor. She caught her breath. She couldn't do this. She knew that she was wrong. She shouldn't have left.  
Now she was going to die out here and hurt Carol and Daryl.  
Those were not her intentions at all.  
Maddie started to cry. She just wanted to feel the warmth of Carol's arms.  
Maddie stared up at the trees.  
This was the end.

Carol paced around her room, tears running down her face.  
She couldn't believe she let this happen again. It was Sophia all over again. She couldn't go through this.  
She needed to be out there... Looking. She had to do something, anything.  
But she knew Hershel wouldn't allow it.  
She went downstairs and saw that Hershel was sitting by the front door feeding Judith a bottle. He wasn't letting her leave.  
"I have to go out there Hershel."  
He looked up at her.  
"You need to stay here."  
"Damn it Hershel! I have to be out there. I need to find her. Please." She pleaded with him.  
"Carol I can't let you go."  
She shook her head. "Why not?"  
"You'll get yourself killed. I know you, you are willing to do anything to keep her safe including risking your own life."  
She knew he was right. She would risk her own life before she let anything happen to Maddie.  
"I don't care what happens to me Hershel. I just need to get to her."  
"No." He hissed.  
Carol stepped back. She had never heard that tone in his voice before. He was usually calm, collected. But not now. His voice was harsh and cold.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You still have people counting on you. Do you remember the promises you made to Lori? And not to mention how crushed Daryl would be. Carol in this world it's not just your life anymore, your life concerns so many people who are counting on you."  
She felt the sting of tears.  
"I just... I can't just sit here and do nothing. My little girl is out there all alone..."  
Hershel interrupted. "Are you sure this is about Maddie? And not Sophia?"  
Carol thought about his question. Was this about Sophia? She knew the fear that was there. The fear that was created when Sophia died.  
"I don't know."  
"She won't end up like Sophia."  
"How do you know that?" She said bitterly.  
Hershel shook his head and took a deep breath.  
"She's made it this far hasn't she? She's strong Carol. You may just see a little girl in her but I see a young woman. She's so strong. You don't see that because she's like a daughter to you."  
She closed her eyes tight, knowing that Hershel was right. She clenched her fists together wanting to feel something, anger, sadness, regret, but nothing was there. In that moment she was proud. So proud of her little girl.  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
Hershel nodded.  
"I can take Judith for a while, I know you're probably exhausted."  
Hershel laughed. "I forgot how hard it was taking care of a baby. Thank you."  
He handed the baby to Carol.  
She looked down at the perfect little angel in her arms.  
And in that moment she swore she heard a voice say 'I love you mommy.'

"Alright we should all split up. Maggie and Glenn you guys should head that way and then Beth and I will go this way." Rick pointed at the two directions.  
Everyone nodded and agreed.  
"And if you don't find her by nighttime just head back to the house and we will look again in the morning. I don't want to risk anything by being out here at night."  
"Rick we can't just leave her out here all alone." Beth protested.  
"I know but that's the only option we've got."  
Beth rolled her eyes. She was starting to get sick of Rick's antics.  
"Be safe Beth." Maggie hugged her sister tightly.  
"Always."  
They separated and began the search for Maddie.

Daryl continued to search.  
"Maddie!"  
Why in the hell would she do this? Why did she run off? He was starting to get pissed.  
He shook the thoughts out of his head and stood there staring at the sky.  
He looked at the ground and saw a Cherokee rose that was beginning to blossom. He knew that with Sophia it gave him false hope. But this time it was different. He truly did feel like this rose had bloomed for Maddie. They were going to find her and she was going to be okay.  
He picked the Cherokee rose and put it in his back pocket.  
He thought of Carol, the pain she must be going through. He immediately wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her and tell her everything was going to be okay. He knew she needed that, and frankly he needed it too.  
He was in no shape to be out here searching for her. He always let his emotions get the best of him when people he loved were in danger. Daryl knew that he wasn't helping the situation at all but he wasn't giving up.

Maddie stood up. She had to keep fighting. She wanted to live. She knew that now.  
She started to run to where she thought the house was. She tried her best to remember which way to go. She just ran. There was nothing else she could do.  
Suddenly a walker grabbed her from behind. Maddie panicked.  
She tried to remember what Daryl had told her. Aim for the head.  
She reached for her knife. She dropped it as the walker was trying to bite her. Maddie tried her best to stay away from the mouth, she knew if you were bit it was over.  
She kicked the walker and it fell back onto the ground. She quickly grabbed her knife and aimed for its head. She missed and it lurched forward. She tried again, this time she stabbed it right in the brain. The walker fell on top of Maddie. She cringed. She pulled her knife out of the walkers head using two hands.  
She stared at the dead walker. She couldn't believe that she had actually done that.  
"I'm sorry." She said to the walker.  
She walked away and continued on the path to the farm. She was going home.


	14. Chapter 14

Carol watched out the window the rest of the day. She held Judith in her arms trying to find some sort of distraction. The sun went down and she started panicking again. "Hershel where the hell are they? They should be back by now? It's late." Hershel knew something wasn't right but he had to keep his composure for Carol. He walked over to the chair that Carol was sitting in. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll take Judith. How about you go get some sleep?" She stared at him. How in the hell would she be able to sleep when the two people she loved most were in danger out in the woods? "I won't be able to fall asleep." "Just go and do something. Sitting here is just making it worse on yourself." "Exactly. That's why I should be out there looking and I really don't..." Carol trailed off, she saw that Hershel was staring out the window. She looked and saw Maggie, Glenn, Beth and Rick walking back toward the house. Carol ran outside. "Why are they? Rick tell me where they are!" She grabbed his shirt and started to cry hysterically. Rick wrapped his arms around Carol. "We'll keep looking tomorrow, I promise." She shook Rick away. "I'm going to go look for them." "Carol..." She shook her head with tears running down her face. "Don't!" Rick truly felt sorry for her. He hated to see her like this. And he would be damned if he let it happen again. But he was pissed that she was blaming him. "Trust me Carol this is as hard for me as it is for you, my own son is out there! So don't stand there and point fingers!" "I'm not pointing fingers Rick! I just want them back. I can't loose them! Do you understand me! I CANT loose them!" She shook Rick by the shoulders. "You can't go out there like this, your a mess. I will go by myself." "I'm coming with you Rick." Glenn kissed Maggie. "You and Beth stay here and rest." Maddie was lost. She had no idea where she was going. She was cold, hungry and terrified. She knew she was never going to see Carol and Daryl again. Walkers were coming at her from every direction. She tried her best to fight them off but she was just so tired. She couldn't do it anymore. She was just about to give up when she saw a small house in the distance. It was a tan house. It was abandoned and it was being taking over by the woods but there was something beautiful about it. Maddie felt like someone had led her here. She walked to the front door and said a little prayer begging god that this house was safe. She opened the door. She slowly walked through each of the rooms, making sure there were no walkers. She learned to do this when they looked through Hershel's farm house. There were no walkers. She thanked god and she hid in the closet. She used an old broom to wedge between the door to keep it shut. She lied on the floor and closed her eyes. For the first time all day she felt safe. She tried to keep her eyes open but she couldn't. She was exhausted. She drifted off to sleep. Rick and Glenn searched through the woods. "Rick we've looked everywhere." "I know but we aren't giving up on her Glenn." "You really think were going to find her?" Rick looked down. He didn't know what he believed. "I don't know, maybe." "Rick, you need to think realistically. I mean Sophia didn't make it, what makes you think Maddie will?" Rick narrowed his eyes. "She's a special little girl. I think we all knew that from the moment we met her. There's just something about her. She isn't like Sophia, Maddie knows the truth about the this world. We didn't shelter her like we sheltered Sophia and Carl. We're not giving up." Rick continued to walk around the forest and Glenn followed. "Rick I know I sound like an ass but we are going to get ourselves killed out here. We should really head back soon." Rick turned around, his face was red with anger. "Oh yeah? We should head back huh? And tell Carol what? Tell her that Maddie's probably dead and Daryl is going to die looking for her? Is that what we should say? You can go back Glenn but I'm staying out here tonight." Glenn was confused, a few hours ago Rick was saying the exact opposite. What the hell was going on with him? "Rick... Earlier you said that we should go back when it got dark. Now your saying the complete opposite. What's going on?" Rick sighed. "Yeah a few hours ago I felt differently... And then I saw Carol. I haven't seen her like that since she lost Sophia. She was crushed and if she looses Daryl and Maddie I don't she she will want to continue living. I'm not loosing anymore people." Glenn understood. He said no more the rest of the night. Carol paced around the kitchen. She was now worried about Daryl. She knew that he wouldn't come back if he didn't find Maddie. What if he didn't find her and he died out there looking? She couldn't even bear to think about that. She tried to block the idea. She searched the pantry for anything to ease the pain. She needed alcohol. Carol never drank but she just needed it tonight. She didn't think she would be able to get through the night without it. She knew she wouldn't find any here because of Hershel's alcoholic past. Carol slammed the pantry shut and heard the shattering of glass. She loud noise made her jump. She sat down at the kitchen table and covered her face and sobbed. She couldn't deal with this. "Carol?" She looked up and saw Maggie standing in the doorway. Maggie walked over and put her arms around Carol. She continued to sob into Maggie's shoulder. "Oh Carol." Maggie ran her fingers through her hair. "We are going to find her." "But..." Maggie cupped Carol's face in her hands. "No. We are going to find her. Do you understand me?" Carol nodded. "She's a strong little girl. I know she's still out there." Maggie was right. Maddie was so strong, she was also more experienced in this life than Sophia ever was. She just hated to picture Maddie out there all alone fighting for her life. "I need her to be safe." "She will be." Maggie continued to hug her. "Maddie!" Daryl yelled. He wasn't going to give up on her. He would search forever if he had to. Daryl heard the leaves crinkle and he got his crossbow ready. He waited for the incoming walker. He was about to shoot when he heard a voice, Carl's voice. "Daryl? Is that you?" He slowly put his crossbow down. "Yeah. What are ya doin out here kid?" "I'm looking for Maddie." Daryl looked around and furrowed his eyebrows. "By yourself?" "I'm not loosing any more people, especially Maddie." Daryl nodded. The kid had a point. He knew that Carl and Maddie had gotten close the past few weeks. Daryl was starting to feel like he was the only one that cared about finding Maddie and it was nice to know that Carl did too. "So have you had any luck yet?" Carl asked. Daryl stared at him. Carl noticed the look on Daryl's face. He scuffed his shoes and shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry... Dumb question." Daryl continued to walk without saying another word. Carl followed close behind. Carl noticed the determination that Daryl had. He knew that Maddie meant more to him than he would ever admit. "You really care about her huh?" Daryl stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around and stared at Carl. "Come on kid." Carl ignored him. "They're your family. I get it." "Who?" Carl knew Daryl was trying to avoid the conversation at all costs. "Carol and Maddie." Daryl thought about it for a second. They were his family, he had never had that before, people who truly unconditionally loved him. Daryl realized he would do anything for Maddie and Carol, that's what true love was. He had never felt that feeling in his entire life. He never had people in his life that he cared about this much. "Yeah... Yeah they are." Carl smiled. "And you love them." A small smile started to form around Daryl's mouth. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do. I love them so much." Carl nodded. "Come on." Carl lead Daryl to a small dock near a small lake. It was where Daryl and Carol found a few Cherokee roses. "I used to come here. My parents never knew about it. I would just come and sit on the dock, it was so peaceful. It reminded me about life before this. It reminded me how much I love my family. In times like this I sometimes forget how much they mean to me and how much I love them. It would just make everything better by coming here, I can't explain it." Daryl looked down at the kid... The man. Carl had turned into a man. Carl knew exactly what Daryl was feeling and he knew how to reach those feelings. "Ya know I came here with Carol once... We found some Cherokee roses," he laughed bitterly, "I thought they bloomed for Sophia so I took her here and showed her 'em. It gave her so much hope. That was so stupid of me. I promised her and I broke that promise. She didn't blame me at all which pissed me off, made me distant. I treated her like shit for the longest time." "Daryl she knew how you felt. She knew you were just blaming yourself." "I was so close I remember I thought I found her at that house..." His eyes widened and he dropped his crossbow. "What?" "Holy shit... The house. Carl she's at the house! She has to be!" "What house?" Daryl started running. "Daryl wait! What house?" "Come on kid!" Carl followed Daryl. 


End file.
